A Trophy Father's Trophy Son
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: For Fallenbey's contest. Ninel questions Da Xiang about why he has been denying meeting her parents for dinner. The nineteen year old Chinese blader fears that her parents, most specifically her father will questions about his past. Will Da Xiang's traumatic past about his father affect his relationship with Ninel? How her father will react to it? Rated T for cursing and blood.


**Song of Choice: A Trophy's Father Trophy Son**

**Artist: Sleeping With Sirens**

* * *

**Father, father, tell me where have you been?**

**Its been hell not having you here**

**I've been missing you so bad**

**And you don't seem to care**

**When I go to sleep at night, you're not there**

** When I go to sleep at night, do you care?**

"Da Xiang, I need ask you something," says Ninel.

The eighteen year old vermilion haired Eurasian blader was sitting on a chair that was close by in their hotel room. Both young bladers were in Seoul in a tag-team tournament that the WBBA hosted for the last three days. Luckily, both Ninel and Da Xiang ended up winning the whole thing luckily. The Chinese looks over and sees his girlfriend just sitting down and staring at him intently with her doe-sized goldenrod colored eyes.

Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader asks, "What concerns you Ninel?"

"Why do you keep on denying my request for having dinner with my parents?" questions the Eurasian teenager, "is there something that you are telling me?"

The Chinese blader retorts, "It is personal Ninel and I do not want to talk about it."

Ninel sighs to herself and stands up all of the sudden, which catches the nineteen year old blader's attention. As the Russian-Spaniard beauty walks into her room, Da Xiang sighs to himself as he thinks about a certain somebody that was not involved in life for the last fourteen years of his life.

"_Why did you have to leave me behind father?" _thought Da Xiang, _"why?"_

* * *

**Do you even miss us?**

**Your bottle's your mistress**

**I need to know, I need to know**

"_Give me that!" yelled a furious man._

_ I grabbed onto Rock Giraffe tightly and I saw the man approached me. He held a bottle of Kaoliang and I saw the drunk expression that had in face. It did not surprise that he took the day off from work and went to his room. My father always had a bottle of Kaoliang by his bedside. As I moved back, his expression changed and his showed intense. He threw the empty Kaoliang at me, but I ducked and the glass shattered. A few shards of glass ricocheted back and a small shard of glass landed on my right shoulder. Blood oozed from my shoulder and I saw the demonic looked my father had as he walked toward me._

_The drunk man shouted, "Da Xiang, I do not want to hurt you, but give me the damn beyblade!"_

"_No!" I screamed back._

* * *

Da Xiang takes a deep breath and he walks to his bed. Tomorrow was going to be a day since he was going to be flying from Seoul to Beijing while Ninel has to go back to Tokyo for a photo shoot for her younger sister's clothing line for Spring 2014 promotions. As he turn off the lights of hotel, the nineteen year old Chinese blader lays down on the soft full size bed that was in the room. Da Xiang could not dare tell Ninel about his memories regarding his drunk and abusive father, Xue. It was for her own sake because he does not want her parents to criticize him about his past.

"Why did you despise me so much father?" asks Da Xiang.

In the other room, Ninel was on her laptop since she needs somebody talk with at the moment. A man with bright vermilion hair and vivid honeydew green eyes appears on the laptop screen. He sees a poignant expression on the eighteen year old blader's face.

"What is wrong Ninel?" asks the man to the Eurasian blader.

Ninel replies back, "I do not think that you and Da Xiang are not going to meet in person soon."

"What do you mean by this Miel?" asks Mr. Velasquez

His oldest daughter responds back, "Da Xiang does not think that it is a great idea for you guys to meet him."

"Do not force this upon yourself Ninel because he is worried about something that may affect you as well," comments Ninel's father.

His daughter understands what her father is talking about and thought about giving Da Xiang some space. Pressuring him was not the solution, but the eighteen year old blader was indeed worried about her boyfriend because it was beyond from unusual for him to act such a manner. Mr. Velasquez informs his daughter to rest up because she has a busy day tomorrow.

Ninel says, "Thanks for the advice father and I hope to see you soon."

"So would I Miel," smiles Ninel's father before logging off.

The Eurasian blader-model thought, _"What are you not telling me Da Xiang? Are hiding something that I should never know about?"_

* * *

**Next Morning**

Da Xiang and Ninel were both in the airport trying to spend some quality time together before going separate ways temporarily. The nineteen year old Beylin Temple blader watches a young Korean boy, who was around the age of four at most. His emerald green colored eyes shifts and his main focus was on the older man smiling and laughing at the sight of his son smiling. Da Xiang's expression changes as he watches the father-son moment in the airport. He starts to feel mostly pain, which makes the eighteen year old Eurasian teen worry.

"Is something wrong Da Xiang?" asks Ninel.

Da Xiang responds, "I need some time alone Ninel."

"You cannot miss your flight Da Xiang and just tell me what is going!"

"Mind your own business!" ferociously yells Da Xiang.

The eighteen year old moves back and twitches lightly. The dark haired Asian blader looks over and sees the startled look on Ninel's face. It was the first time that he has yelled at her.

"I-I-I am sorry Ninel," stammers Da Xiang.

The eighteen year old states, "Whatever Da Xiang… I need to get going because I do not want miss my flight."

The eighteen year old Eurasian beauty leaves with her luggage while the Beylin Temple blader watches her leave his sight. He places his hand on his face and mutters out a few curse words to himself.

* * *

**Father, father, tell me where are you now?**

**Its been hell not having you**

**Last thing I heard, you were fed up, you're skipping town**

**With no note telling where**

**When I go to sleep at night, you're not there**

**When I go to sleep at night, do you care?**

**I need to know, I need to know**

"_I am leaving this hell hole called home," said Xue to his wife._

_My mother asked, "Where are going?"_

_"That is none of you damn business Lian-Hua!" yelled my father._

_ A woman around he mid-thirty stared at her drunk husband with her huge caramel brown colored eyes. Her lustrous elbow length charcoal black hair was in a messy side plait. There were bruises, cuts, and burn marks on the woman's body due to the numerous years of abuse Xue has done to her. I smelt the foul and pungent scent of alcohol and vomit from my room. I had no idea what was going between my mother and my father. I fell asleep immediately, but later I heard loud sobbing sound from my mother as she begged my father to stay with her. At the age of six, my father had abandoned my mother and I._

"_Where are you going father?" I asked, "why did you had to leave my mother and I behind?"_

* * *

Da Xiang was beyond from furious for the fact that his father abandoned him and his mother thirteen years ago. Even though it provided the nineteen year old Chinese blader little relief, there was another part of him that makes him question himself a bit. What or why his father acted the way he did more than a decade ago? Did the Beylin Temple provoked his own father and did it caused him to act like a drunk bastard in the first place?

Team Wang Hu Zhong leader walks towards the gate that his plane is supposed to be at. He takes a seat and looks over and sees Ninel sitting down by the waiting area where there was another gate was located. There was an look of guilt in the older blader's face because the emerald eyed blader feels guilty for yelling at the eighteen year old Eurasian blader he fell in love with. Da Xiang was uncertain on how to explain to Ninel about his own personal problems between him and his father.

* * *

**Four Hours Later- In Tokyo**

Ninel was wearing a cherry blossom pink silk mini halter dress with a pair of elegant silver strapped sandal wedges. On the dress that the young model was wearing, there was small white cherry blossom flower print and a white waist belt that has 春の花, which means Springtime Blossom in kanji on it. Her signature vermilion hair was in a side ponytail with small faux white cherry blossoms adorned to it. The photographer takes photos of the eighteen year old model while a seventeen year old Japanese teenager smiles at the sight of seeing her older sister model in her clothes for the Spring 2014 line of Rozu Uno.

Megumi says, "Ninel is such a natural at this."

"I agree and she has a potential of being a great model in the future," responds the photographer.

The eighteen year old blader sighs to herself and there was a worried expression on her face, which brings attention to Megumi and photographer.

Megumi asks, "Are you alright Ninel?"

"I need some alone please, if you two do not mind," says Ninel.

The photographer replies, "Sure thing Ninel because I can tell that you need some time for yourself."

"Thank you for understanding me Hana," smiles the eighteen year old teen before leaving.

Ninel stands up and leaves the area because there is somebody that she needs to talk to and that is immediately. As she walks into her dressing room, her laptop was on and there was a video chat request. The Eurasian model sits down and sees that the certain request was from Da Xiang. She immediately declines the request since it was the best decision to let the leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong have his own alone time.

* * *

**Why are you running away?**

**I don't understand this, is this how it is?**

**Why are you running away?**

**Tell me please, tell me please, I need to know**

**Is this what you call a family?**

**Is this what you call a family?**

**Is this what you call a family?**

**Is this what you call a family?**

"_Father!" I yelled._

_ He continued walking away from and I wondered what did he had to that in front of my mother. As I chased him, the dark haired man stared at me with an unimpressed look that he had._

_My father retorted, "Get away from Da Xiang and that is final."_

_"Why do you want to leave mother and I so badly?" I questioned my father._

_ Xue laughed at me and thought that I was pathetic and that I acted like some wannabe man. My father approached me and told me that I was nothing to him like my mother was nothing to him. He told about the great pleasures he had before he met such money, expensive cars, other luxury items, and the finest wines and liquors around the world. _

_My father said, "Your mother was nothing but a god damn concubine. My actual wife could not bear any children, so I decided to find another woman to have a relationship with. You came along the way and you were the reason why my life was miserable. You stole the attention I used to had due to your pathetic skills in beyblade. Da Xiang, you are nothing to me because you are not my son."_

* * *

**In the Beylin Temple**

Da Xiang watches the bladers practice and practice as they hone and improve on their skills. The leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong was trying his best to stay strong despite the fact that there was something, well a certain someone has been distracting him lately.

"Da Xiang, is something trouble you?" asks a familiar voice.

The leader of the prestigious Chinese team looks over and sees a familiar short indigo haired Chinese blader standing right next to him

Da Xiang lies, "I am alright Chi-yun."

"You have been acting a bit suspicious lately and Chi-yun knows that you are lying Da Xiang."

The older Chinese blader sighs to himself and looks over at the youngest member of Team Wang Hu Zhong. Da Xiang was very close to Chi-yun during the times they have trained together at the Beylin Temple.

Da Xiang responds, "It is about meeting Ninel's parents… Well actually i her father that I mostly worried about. I do not want him to criticize me for my past like the way my father criticized me when I was younger. Plus I fear that Ninel will move back away from me if she found out that I am a child of a concubine."

Chi-yun understands what Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader was talking about. The young indigo haired Chinese blader was the first person to learn about Da Xiang's past. It did not affect their relationship as best friends despite, which brings relief to the now nineteen year old dark haired Asian blader.

Chiu-yun says, "Tell her because you cannot be hiding this kind of stuff from her. She should have the right to know at some point because it is not going to affect your relationship with her."

Da Xiang smiles and thanks his friend and decides to leave immediately. He needs to talk to Ninel and explain why he has been acting so out of the zone for the last few days now. As he walks into his room, he looks over and sees that there was video chat request from Ninel. The older Chinese blader sits down and accepts the request. A screen appears an a beautiful Eurasian teenager wearing a very beautiful dress appears.

Da Xiang says, "Ninel, I thought you were never go-"

"I am not here to talk to about that, but I have decided that you need some alone time and I respect that," comments Ninel.

The nineteen year old Chinese blader responds, "No, I will tell you the reason why I do not want see your parents."

"Why?" asks the vermilion haired blader.

Da Xiang says, "I fear that your father will criticize my past since my father was rich and drunk bastard that calls me the biggest failure of his life and my mother was a sweet and generous concubine.

"You father is a bigger egoistic adulterated person than my Uncle Oleg," responds the Eurasian blader.

The Asian blader says, "That I agree on Ninel."

"The fact that you are son of concubine really does not interest me because you have been very successful blader. You have an amazing personality that caught my attention and you have aspects of a leader, that makes me feel enamored towards you. Your past does not affect me and my father is not the type of person that will criticize somebody's past," says Ninel.

"Thank you and I will visit you next week so we can have dinner with you parents," smiles Da Xiang.

A huge grin appears on the Eurasian blader-model's face and tells him that her parents will be proud to meet him finally. After ending the video chat with his girlfriend, a smile appears from his face. It was indeed a grand relief that Ninel does not really care about his past, but will it be the same with Ninel's father though. That was something that the nineteen year old blade from Team Wang Hu Zhong was going to find out by next week.

* * *

**In La Corunna, Spain**

Da Xiang was sitting right next to Ninel, who was wearing a dark green one shoulder knee length dress with a pair of silver gladiator sandals on. The family of four was enjoying a well-prepared dinner that Mrs. Bychkov has done for this special event.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Da Xiang," says Mrs. Bychkov.

Mrs. Bychkov smiles, "You can call me Tamara since I am not a fan of formality much."

"Da Xiang, I was wondering something about you," states Mr. Velasquez.

He suddenly asks, "What is it Mr. Velasquez?"

"Sorry if this offensive in anyway, but what was life like before you went to the Beylin Temple?" wonders Ninel's father.

There was indeed a curious look on the Spaniard-Irish man's expression, which did bring Da Xiang's attention. A smile appears on the Chinese young man's face and states that he did not offend him in any specific manner.

"Well it was indeed a very hard for me for the fact that my father was a very narcissistic person and that he was actually a follower of the Hedonistic lifestyle. He despises me because all the attention was on me since I was a beyblade prodigy in my town and he abandoned my mother and I when I was six. As for my mother, he was actually a concubine since my father's actual wife was infertile," states Da Xiang.

Tamara and Fernando, who was indeed in shock about the nineteen year old's past. It was actually unexpected for the fact that Da Xiang also had a very difficult lifestyle before his arrival at the Beylin Temple. The former basketball player and father of two recalled a particular memory that also destroyed his life for good.

* * *

**Spent seven years wishing that you'd drop the line**

**But I carry the thought along with you in my mind**

**But is this what you call a family?**

**Is this what you call a family?**

**Family!**

**Why are you walking away?**

**Was it something I did?**

**Did I make a mistake cause**

**I'm trying to deal with the pain**

**I don't understand this, is this how it is?**

"_It had been seven years since I had last seen you father and you do not want to see me," said nineteen year old Fernando Velasquez Cavanaugh. _

_ The nineteen year old college student and rising basketball stared at his father, Enrique Velasquez with his honeydew green eyes. There was a expression of disgust on the young man's face, which Enrique did not even reacted to. The Spaniard multi-millionaire explained to his son that he had no interest of seeing him because he was nothing valuable to him. Fernando felt that his father has used him for his own greed. _

"_I am going see your twin brother Guillermo so we can work on deal that may benefit the Velasquez Family," stated Enrique._

_Fernando asked, "What hell did I do wrong you greedy bastard?"_

_"You failed me when you told me that you were not going to join the family business," retorted Mr. Velasquez._

_The nineteen year old responded, "Like I had interest in working in family business. I had other interests and you cannot force me to do something that I have no interest of doing."_

_"What did you say you little piece of shit?" questioned Mr. Velasquez to his son._

_A vermilion haired woman said, "Stop it both of you."_

_"Do not interfere Aisilin," responded Enrique to his wife._

_ The older Spaniard man scoffed and left immediately. Aislin looked over at her son and Fernando left her behind. The mother of three children was in horrible situation since both her husband and Fernando still despise each after the wealthy Spaniard man had an affair with a Polish beauty seven years ago._

* * *

"Fernando, are you alright?" questions Mrs. Bychkov to her husband.

Fernando snaps out of his daze and replies, "Yes…Yes I am alright Tamara. Da Xiang, let talk in private for a moment."

"Sure thing Mr. Velasquez," responds the nineteen year old Chinese blader.

Both men stand up and leave the dining room, leaving the women of the house by themselves. Ninel was indeed worried about what was going on because. The Russian-Spaniard teenager assumes it was a bad idea for Da Xiang to mention his past to her parents. Tamara looks over at her daughter and sees the tense look that she has on her face.

Mrs. Bychkov states, "Do not worry about it Ninel. I doubt your father is going to say that Da Xiang is not suitable to be your boyfriend."

Inside the den of the Velasquez Mansion, the nineteen year old Chinese blader was sitting down on red velvet couch while Mr. Velasquez was sitting on a green velvet armchair. A maid brings two cups of hot ginger and lemon tea for the two men before leaving.

"What do you want to talk to me about Mr. Velasquez?" questions Da Xiang.

A smile appears on the Spanish-Irish man and says, "You are not in trouble Da Xiang because I see that you and I are similar when it comes our fathers despises us and leaving us behind."

"You do?" wonders the nineteen year old Beylin Temple as he takes a sip of his tea.

The vermilion haired European man comments, "I do, but I almost died around the age of twenty due to an opium overdose. Luckily there was two people who saved my life that became a positive influence in my life. That is my wife Tamara and also my best friend's father."

"Your best friend's father?" asks Da Xiang.

Fernando explains, "When my father was not around, I would talk to Henry and ask him for advice. He was indeed a very good influence towards me and when he heard about my sudden opium overdose, he said that I should not act relentless like my father because I was going to make the same mistakes he did in his past. Henry was very important father like figure to be and he was the one who motivated me to live on."

Da Xiang never thought that Ninel's father was actually a very troubled person in his past for the fact that his own father neglected him. It seems that there was a connection between the two of them as they share their own pains of what their fathers have done to them.

"Da Xiang, I need ask you something," says Mr. Velasquez.

Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader asks, "What is it?"

"Do you want to be with my daughter for sure?" questions the Spanaird-Irish man to the Asian young man.

** Why are you running away?**

**I don't understand this, is this how it is?**

**Why are you running away?**

**Tell me please, tell me please, I need to know**

**Is this what you call a family?**

**Is this what you call a family?**

**Is this what you call a family?**

**Is this what you call a family?**

Da Xiang recalls the moments that his father ran away from him without telling him why. The emerald eyed Chinese blader asks if what he had with his father and mother was truly a family. It was hard question for him to answer, but decides not question about it anymore. He has learned a valuable lesson about how the past does not affect the people around him. All the horrendous memories will still be there of course, but Da Xiang has learned that he needs to keep his head up and do not let anything interfere what he truly cares for.

"What do you say Da Xiang? Do you want to be with my daughter?" asks Mr. Velasquez once more.

A smile appears and the Chinese blader simply says, "Yes."

* * *

**This ends this one-shot. I chose this particular song since it has a deep meaning to me because of an event that occurred ten years ago. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you guys also enjoyed reading this entry. For now, please read, review, and favorite this and have a great day.**


End file.
